Some People Change
by Babe-ette
Summary: One Shot. Here’s to the strong, thanks to the brave don’t give up hope some people change against all odds, against the grain love finds a way, some people change


His old man was a rebel yeller ,

bad boy to the bone,

and say can't trust a color feller,

he judge em by the tone of their skin.

All his life Lucius Malfoy had always believed he was better than anyone else out there. He was raised by parents that didn't believe they were the best of the best but, don't get it wrong and think his parent were angels. Hell no! They were far from it! They just thought they were there to serve those higher than them and treat those lower than them like dirt. Lucius however raised his son under his beliefs. He totally disregarded all that his parents had ever taught him in favor of what he, himself, felt was right.

He was raised to think like his dad,

"Father! No don't do this to me! I'm your son! Why would you kill my best friend? He never did anything to you? Mommy said it was aright that I played with him! She said just not to talk about him inside the house that you'd get mad. I never thought you'd hurt him!" cried a Draco no older than 5 years old.

"DRACO! He was a Muggle, below you. You are to never associate with Muggles! They're worse than Mudbloods! Wait; did you say your mother said it was ok to play with his _Muggle_?" asked Lucius Malfoy seething with anger.

"Mommy said it was okay and that there was nothing wrong with Jesse! Why do you hate Jesse so much? He was never mean to you and he never hurt me!" cried Draco.

Just like that Lucius stormed off and left Draco in his wake. Later that night Draco heard screaming coming from his parent's room. When it had finally calmed down Draco went to investigate what had happened. What Draco saw haunted him for the next 3 years. He saw his mother or a shell of her. Narcissa was still as beautiful as always but now she was but a mere shell of the wonderful woman she used to be.

narrow mind full of hate,

"Get off me Mudblood! I know I'm sexy but please refrain from touching me! These robes are very expensive and I don't want then soiled by you disgusting Mudblood hands," a 17 year old Draco said to Hermione Granger's sprawled form surrounded by heavy books as his cronies laughed.

on the road to no where fast,

till the grace of god got in the way.

"Malfoy! Malfoy? You missed the Head's meeting with Dumbledore and he told me to come check on you! Just like grunt or something if you're alright," Hermione asked tentatively from the other side of Draco's door.

When no answer came Hermione got nervous. Where could he be? Malfoy spent most of his time eather in the common room or in his dorm room. He wasn't in the common room which only left his room.

"Malfoy! I'm coming in!" yelled Hermione.

The smell that greeted Hermione's nose when she opened Draco's door was enough to send her reeling. His room spelt bitterly metallic mixed with his cologne. His room was also undeniably clean and creepily cold and inhumane. What really confused Hermione was there was no Draco but, the bathroom door was open and that seemed to be the source of the smell.

When Hermione walked into the room the first thing that got her attention was the body lying on the floor with blood seeping out of his wrists. When Hermione saw him she ran to him as fast as she could. She may have never liked him but she wasn't about to let him die while she could stil save him.

Hermione wanted to be a Healer so she knew how to heal his wounds and replenish his blood supply. As soon as she did this he would groggily come into consciousness. Then after he came to she could find out why she had found him almost dead lying on the floor when he should have been meeting with herself and Dumbledore. Due to her skill in Healing he wouldn't need to go to Madame Pomphrey to be ok.

If Malfoy so chose to this could be their little secret. Unless, he tried this again, if he tried it again then she would be forced to tell someone about it. She would have a hard time explaining why she didn't tell anyone the first time but If that was what he truly wished to happen then it would happen. He had rights to privacy and she would let give him that.

As Hermione realized she was crying she stood up to get a tissue and noticed a piece of parchment stuck to the mirror. As she neared it she read:

_Father,_

_I hope you get this and it hurts as much as you never believing in me has hurt me. I hope you die without a single person by your side because mom left the same way I did a few years ago. I hope you never have another heir and the Malfoy name ends once you have died. I hope you don't sleep and you die a slow painful death But most of all I hope this finally makes you realize how awful of a father you were that YOU and only YOU drove your son your only son to suicide. That YOU and only YOU are at fault. You can't blame this on mother all she ever did was try and keep me away from your teachings but you beat her and then you beat me. You killed me and now I'm hoping this fact will get you killed. Then you can rot in Hell where you belong. You evil, there isn't a word to decribe you. I could list every derogatory word you ever taught me but that still wouldn't be enough and you're not woth the time. I already spent enough of my existence wasting my time thinking about you. I'm not gonna waste this one you._

_Happier Dead Than Alive,_

Draco X. Malfoy 

then he saw the light n

As Draco slowly awoke he realized he wasn't dead. He realized there was a crying girl sitting beside him and yelling at him. She was crying so her word were getting muffled by her tears and then she did the weirdest thing.

"I'm sorry Draco! I'm really sorry. I never should have been so mean to you. You would have died alone! Had it not been for Dumbledore telling me to come see you. You would've been dead! And I almost didn't come! I almost let you die!" wailed the girl as she hugged him and cried her little heart out.

hit he's knees n cried and said a prayer,

When Draco finally realized what had happened he was beyond angry. This girl had ruined his perfect plan. She had come in during the few minutes that she would have been capable of saving him. Had she come only moments later he would have been too far gone for even the greatest Medi-Witch to bring him back. She had destroyed his plan that he had been working on all summer! She had ruined his perfectly bitter ending. What would everyone think when they found out that _poor_ rich little Death Eater's son had attempted suicide and failed! What would they say? His reputation would be ruined and he would have to live to hear about it!

Then he realized, who would have saved him and _cried_ for him? Who would have been in the room and where was he supposed to have been? He should have only been found by Granger the next morning when she went to take her shower.

By that time he would already be dead. He had done his math so what hadn't worked out properly? Where had he gone wrong? What had he messes up? Why had he messed up?

The he realized the person who saved him must have cared! She must care about him! Deep inside he knew that he had just wanted to be loved, his whole life he had craved the love he had never received from his father and couldn't receive from his mother due to her lack of cold civility; becoming a Death Eater wasn't going ot help him one bit so he'd decided to take the supposedly easy way out. It was so easy because no one would ever miss him because no one loves him. Well that he was wrong about because he must have been loved if Hermione had saved him.

rose up a brand new man,

"Hermione? Please forgive me for doing that and please don't tell anyone you found me like this," Draco asked with a vulnerable look in his eyes.

"Only if you promise to come to me if you ever feel like you want it to be over. Never do this again. It is the most selfish thing anyone could ever do and you should never do that to the ones who love you!" cried Hermione as she looked Draco straight in the eye.

"I wont but no one loves me, it wouldn't hurt anyone so what does it matter?" asked Draco his depression clearly infused in his words.

"I love you Draco! Don't ever believe you are unloved because it will never be true!" said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"You do?" asked Draco hopefully.

n left the old one right there

"Ya, I do."

Draco's only response was to sweep Hermione into his arms and cry. He ad finally received hat he had always strived for. Love.

Chorus:  
Here's to the strong,

thanks to the brave

don't give up hope some people change  
against all odds,

against the grain love finds a way,

some people change

Tell me if this is a total crap story or if it's any good! Thanks

Love,

Slytherin in Mind


End file.
